Late Night Revelations
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek: Andy has a bad day at work; who is there to comfort her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Another one that I wrote and just never published...I remembered I wrote it after watching episode 7 in my weekly "Rookie Blue fix" because I used some info from episodes 5,6, and 7.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Dov, I'll be fine, really."<p>

Andy and Dov had been paired together today and it had been an emotionally draining day for Andy. Now, Dov wanted her to come to the Black Penny and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed. Well, curl up in bed with a certain someone whom she couldn't say aloud because of that stupid rule.

Dov looked skeptical. "Andy…"

"Dov, I'm gonna be fine. I'm so exhausted right now I just wanna go home and go to bed." She didn't wait for his response; she turned on her heel and headed towards her apartment.

She was on the stairs leading to her apartment, thinking _who wrote those stupid rules anyway? They are such a pain_. She was almost at her apartment when her cell phone began vibrating, signaling that had a new text message.

Andy fished out her phone and keys from her bag. She saw who the text was from and smiled. She had not seen him since this morning and she was looking forward to curling up in his embrace and forgetting the days events.

Her mood changed as she unlocked the door while flipping the phone open to read the text message:

_Just sprung poker nite on me – sry_

Andy tried to swallow her disappointment. When she and Sam began their secret relationship he had warned her that Oliver and Jerry were likely to tell him the night of that they planned a poker night. The two of them just assumed that he was never busy.

Andy tried to swallow her disappointment. He didn't know about her day. Maybe it was a good thing. They had to hide and he would have blown his friends off had he known and come to her.

She began to mentally prepare herself: _stupid secret/forbidden relationships. Technically he was no longer her training officer but until the department got new rookies, their relationship was considered a "no-no". He will call, I know he will, and I have to lie to him and tell him I am fine. At least he won't see my face so he won't know I am lying._ Everyone said that about her: that they could see from her face when she was lying. She had gotten much better about hiding her emotions over the phone.

Sure enough, an hour later her phone rang. "McNally."

"So formal?"

"I thought you were with Jerry and Oliver."

"I excused myself for a minute to make a phone call. Look, I'm really sorry about tonight."

"Sam, its fine. It's not like I've never been alone before."

"Andy…that hasn't happened in…"

"Since we got together" she interrupted him. "I know Sam. I'm fine. I will be alright on my own."

She heard Sam sigh and knew that the argument was over. "Fine. I'll make it up to you."

Andy smiled despite her mood. "I'm sure you will. I'll see you in the morning." She hung up the phone and then lost it. She couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears that had been threatening to spill all day began to fall as sobs tore from her throat. She curled in her bed, thankful that she had bolted the deadbolt so no one would be able to enter and see her like this.

* * *

><p>Eventually, she must have cried herself to sleep. She woke suddenly, when her phone began vibrating. "Hello?" her voice was shaky.<p>

"Andy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but you normally turn your phone off."

Andy turned over and glanced at her clock. "Sam, its two a.m."

"I know. I wanted to see if you were still up."

Andy pushed off of her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She looked like a train wreck. "Why would you want to know that now?"

"I just dropped Jerry and Oliver off and I wanted to know if you wanted me to come over."

Her mind couldn't process what he was saying. "Are you drunk?"

She heard a chuckle. "No McNally, one of us always stays sober to drive home. It was my turn this time."

Suddenly, Andy heard something at her front door. She closed the door to the bathroom quickly and slid down in front of it. _Was someone trying to break into her house? She needed to keep Sam on the phone._

Before Andy could panic any more, Sam cursed. "Andy, since when do you deadbolt the door?"

Andy let out a sigh and stood up. It was all too much for her. "Since you weren't here. One minute." She went to the door and unlocked it. A second later, Sam Swarek entered her apartment.

She didn't let him get far before her arms were wrapped around him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Somehow (she wasn't exactly sure how he did it), Sam managed to close the door and bring her into the bedroom.

He broke the kiss when they were sitting on her bed. "You look terrible. What happened today?"

Andy curled into him not speaking. Sam was puzzled. Oliver told him that Andy and Dov had a boring shift. The most exciting thing that happened was a little girl couldn't find her mother. _Was that the key?_

"Andy, wanna talk? What happened with that little girl?"

Tears began to fall again. Sobs shook her frame. Sam held her, rubbing her back gently, as he tried to sooth her.

Finally, she spoke, still not looking at him. "The haunted look in her eyes. It was looking in a mirror."

Sam was puzzled. He didn't understand what she was talking about. He shifted slightly so that he could lift her chin so that she was looking at him.

As soon as Andy looked into his eyes, she felt calmer. Sam was the only one who had that effect on her, which was why she needed him tonight. She saw his confusion. "I was twelve when my mother left.

"The look that that little girl had in her eyes when she came up to me and told me she could not find her mother was the same look that I had in my eyes for the first few weeks after my mother left."

Sam kissed her forehead. She had not mentioned her mother since that day when she had forgot to load her gun. He didn't know what to say to her. _Trust your gut_. "Andy, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but sometimes, it feels like it was." She looked at him. "Make me forget."

Sam was all too willing to help her as he kissed her and pushed her so she was flat on the bed.

Later, Sam waited until he was sure that Andy was asleep before thinking about her words. _Who knew that something like an innocent girl would set her off like this._ He would do everything in his power to protect her from being hurt but he realized that no matter what he did; sometimes she was going to get hurt. It would then fall on his shoulders to be there for her, as he was tonight. With this promise in his mind, he pulled her closer to him, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
